A New Dream
by CindiquilSNIVY
Summary: For agencyweek day 6. I used english names for Lack and Whi. Their dreams were once again separating them, the championship and the studio.
1. Chapter 1

**So this turned out really long and I decided to split it into chapters for this reason. This is the first part enjoy.**

Two weeks had passed since we said goodbye in Aspertia city. The trees have lost all their leaves and the Autumn had changed to Winter. I knew as soon as he was freed we would part ways once again, but I didn't expect it to be like this. He paid back his debt there was no reason for him to be working for me. Though I felt similar to how I did previously, before finding the lightstone. Why must everything be so difficult. I just want to talk to him again, tell him everything that has happened over the last few days, but I know he is busy with league stuff. Who knows how much time will pass before we speak or see each other again. The feelings welled up deep inside of my heart, all the doubt and pain from two years ago.

Today I still had to worry about getting home from my day at the studio. I released my Mandibuzz Barbra from her pokeball.

"Ibuzz" she let out a sigh.

"I'm fine, I just need to get home before the weather gets any worse. Would you mind flying me there, to Floccesy town?" Far from the truth but I needed to get home before the overcast turned into a storm. I really didn't want to be snowed in at the studio while I was like this. Barbra without any hesitation took me as quickly as possible to the farm town. The clouds continued to thicken as we flew the short distance from pokestar studios to the small town on the outskirts of Unova.

I entered my front door and proceeded straight to my room, having a hometown relatively close to the studio was a good thing. Of course the town was a small farm town and I would have to use Barbra's help to get to the studio almost everyday but home is home.

"This is hopeless...I'm hopeless!" I sighed as I did a belly flop on my bed my face hitting the pillow on my bed. It was what I dreamed of for so long, Pokemon and people acting together on stage and having fun. I guess it is not such a bad thing that I followed my dreams. At least others are able to have fun and enjoy something I dreamed about for so long. I wonder how Black is doing with the Pokemon league stuff, he is not the champion yet but he is close.

Bianca said that maybe we could all meet up this weekend but I will probably be busy because the studio. Who knows how long it will be before we see each other again. I curled up on my bed hugging my knees, "Why do our dreams keep leading us apart, this is making everything so complicated." Amanda my serperior looked at me concerned from inside her pokeball. "It's nothing Amanda", far from the truth but would she really understand? She was N's Pokemon at one point, but that doesn't mean she knows exactly how I feel. N is a very different person than I am.

Maybe a walk would be good to clear my head. I'm free from the studio tomorrow because it's closed. Why not go see my junior Whitley, who had become one of my closest friends during the second battle with team plasma, since I am closer to Aspertia than Neuvema.

I grabbed my coat and bag then headed out. It's a short walk to Asperitia from where I live so the weather should not get that bad in the time that I was walking.

The sky went from a light gray to dark gray as expected I had Barbra just in case I needed to get out of the weather quickly though. Honestly with everything going on there is so much to talk to Black about. I honestly just want to tell him how much I miss him again and he should come visit the studio soon because it was so busy and I could really use the help. Really just saying that I need help was a cover for spending more time with him.

"Two years of constantly worrying about him and I guess that will never change." I let out a stifled sigh, my breath condensing making it apparent that the temperature was dropping. By now I was on the outskirts of Aspertia, the place where him and I had once said goodbye. I started passing by the stairs to the lookout post and I heard something I know a little too well at this point. I began to run up the stairs the yelling ended, did I miss him. I reached the top of the stairs my eyes the color of the summer sky locked onto his chocolate brown orbs. It started to seem like the world had stopped spinning.

I just paused. His eyes on mine and mine on his, both wide with surprise, yet his slightly glossy. Had he been crying recently? I wonder if he is as torn up about parting as I am, after all he really did try to work towards fighting for Unova in the lightstone but there is no threat currently. Did he accomplish his dream? Many questions creeping through my mind.

"Prez," his voice cut through the silent winter air. "I thought you were at the studio for the week?"

"Well I have tomorrow off so I figured why not come hang out with Whitley since we haven't really talked after the battle against Colress." I responded back. "How's the league stuff going?"  
"Well actually, my battle with the elite four and Iris is next week." Disappointment shining through in his voice. I wonder why he decided to take a break from the battles and why did it seem like he has been crying.  
"Black if you don't mind me asking what brings you here?" I walked over to him and stood next to him at the railing.

"Oh well I was just thinking I guess." His brown eyes were still glossy from tears.  
"That really doesn't explain why you were crying. Would you like to talk about it?" The impending storm could wait this was more important.

"I don't know, I guess the last 2 years has finally caught up to me and I finally realized the many things I missed. Cheren became a teacher, Bianca an assistant to professor Juniper, and you, well you now employee pokemon to act at pokestar studios." Tears once again streamed down his face, "I missed seeing all of you accomplish those dreams."  
"Black, dreams can change over time. You should know that better than anyone else. In fact, I wasn't exactly too happy about accomplish that dream knowing you were still in the lightstone. Do you remember what I told Whitley about how I felt in those two years?" My eyes started to water, was it just the cold or those feelings?

"I remember you saying you had to take things day by day, I guess that is probably a good thing to do right now. "

"I was there when Ghetsis trapped you in the lightstone. You kept your promise, I was looking for the lightstone for those two years. Finding you became my new dream for that time." His expression changed, blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Um...I…Uh... I… Guess… I… got to see that dream." He laughed awkwardly. His face was as red as his cap at this point. I lost all control, my emotions taking over, my arms wrapped around him, and my head tilted up, lips crashing into each other. His arms draped across my back and his head tilted a little. I felt cold water on my hands please don't tell me it's raining. We broke apart after a few more seconds. Our eyes did not leave the other for a while. Nothing else really mattered in this moment, we were together and had time to talk without a threat looming over our heads. I glanced up to see white crystals coming down from the sky only to melt on the brim of his cap.

"Let's get out of the snow before we both are sick," I recommended as I reached for his hand. Our fingers intertwined and my face was burning. "I guess my emotions took over, sorry about that." I looked down at my feet the snow starting to pile up.

"No...N-need to feel sorry." He tried to turn his head to hide his face before I notice his face was beet red. I turned my head a little bit more his way smiled.

"Black you know it's fine if you want to forget this ever happened if you want. We really should head to the Pokemon center or trainer school the snow is only gonna get worse". He stayed silent his grip tightening on my hand. "We can talk about it later if you want. We really do need to get out of this storm though. We can talk about what just happened there." I started dragging him by his hand, maybe I scared him a little bit. I hope he doesn't hate me for that. The trainer school would probably be the best option since Cheren works there and at least if we get snowed in it will be with friends.

**Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. I evolved Barbra because she is a good birb and deserved it. **


	2. Chapter 2

I dragged him over to the trainer school while the storm was getting worse. I guess he is really shocked. Cheren was standing at the entrance to the trainer school, I guess the storm was worse than I thought. He was shouting at people to get inside if he saw that they did not live in the city.

"Black White what are both of you doing here?" Cheren saw us and called out. "Get inside quick the storm is supposed to be really bad." He motioned us inside the trainer school. "So what are you both doing here?"

"I was off from the studio tomorrow and decided to come here to see how Whitley was doing with adjusting after what happened." Black stayed silent. "I ran into Black on the way here so we talked for a bit then it started snowing." No one else had to know what happened so I just left it at that.

There were a bunch of people in the main lobby area of the school. Talking in private about the situation was not an option at this moment. Cheren went back to trying to get people out of the storm. Students were helping people get blankets and call their families.

"Well if it isn't Black and his Prez," A very familiar voice shouted out from behind me.

"Iris didn't expect to see you here today. What brings you to Aspertia?" I questioned.

"I was wondering the same for both of you. I came here to help teach a class for Cheren being the champion and all. Speaking of which I am looking forward to our battle next week Black."

"I'm looking forward to it as well. I can finally achieve my dream like Prez, Cheren, and Bianca." Black shouted. His face was less red than a few moments before now it could just pass for the cold. "I actually came here to invite Cheren to that. Then I got to the lookout and started thinking so I just spent a few minutes there."

"What were you thinking about?" Iris asked with a smug look on her face.

"The last two years and the time I spent in the lightstone. Basically everything I missed."

"That's deep." Iris replied "hey I wonder what else you were thinking about… What do you think White?"

"Oh um I'm pretty sure that's all he was thinking about. After all if you were gone for two years with no communication with your friends wouldn't you feel like you missed something as well."

'Awww you guys are no fun!"

"Actually it is quite logical to assume that someone would regret that he missed some big milestones in his friend's lives". I turned around to see Blake. For not expressing his emotions a whole lot he sure knew how to interpret how others feel. "I heard you were looking for Whitley Ms. White?"

"Yeah, I was that was my whole reasoning for coming here."

"She is over in the corner helping a few Pokemon get warmed up from the snow." I started walking over towards her. I looked back giving Black a look of reassurance, hopefully we can resolve this soon. I walked over to the bun haired girl.

"Hey, Whitley. I was on my way here to talk to you since I figured you could possibly help me."

"Sure Ms. White. What do you want to talk about?" Whitley and I made our way to her dorm room. I entered and felt like yelling everything felt so crazy now. Conflicting emotions leading to actions that I felt like I couldn't control. I plopped down on the foot of Whitley's bed.  
"I was originally going to come here to talk to you about my anxiety but then things happened and now I am just an emotionally conflicted mess. I honestly feel really stupid right now."

"I think we have all been there. Would you like to explain exactly what happened? I'm guessing that it has something to do with Mr. Black." Whitley sat down next to me.

"You remember how I told you about my constant anxiety and how I took things day by day. I thought that knowing he was free from the lightstone would help resolve that but since we parted ways again I have gone to feeling like that again."

"You are the one who told me to trust and follow my dreams. For a while after team plasma disbanded, I only wanted to follow lord N. I knew that going back to team plasma was one of the only ways I could but I didn't realize they were hurting people. My dream deviated from really just following lord N to my main dream of wanting people and pokemon to live together happily, maybe your dream is not what you think it is anymore." Honestly, sometimes I wonder how Whitley was so wise for her age. I guess having grown up in a cult and fighting said cult would do that to you.

"I guess I just need to follow my heart and choose what I believe is my truth."

"That is one way to put it. You really should talk to him about it though."

"I did tell him about the anxiety before coming here he knows about that. We now have a different problem entirely."

"Oh ok is that something you want to talk about or is that something both of you need to discuss by yourselves?"

"I guess I can tell you. During that conversation my emotions got the best of me and well… we kissed."

"What happened after that?"

"He just stood there stuttering, it had started snowing so I dragged him here to get out of the cold. We have not talked about it yet."

"Both of you really need to talk about it. Blake really bothered me by aggressively flirting with me when we first met, I don't think that Mr. Black would be like that. Both of you are really close so he was probably just surprised at the fact that actually happened."

"I really just don't want things to be really awkward between us though. I am technically supposed to be his former employer so it may be seen as unprofessional and hurt the reputation of the agency." I stood up from my spot.

"If you want I could ask Blake if we could all meet up so you and Mr. Black can talk about it. Blake likely knows about what happened… he is strange like that." My mind went to how Blake did background checks on Black and me... does he people watch as well?

"Please I would really appreciate it." Before I knew it she was typing away on her computer, sending an email, then she walked back over to where I was sitting.

"I'm sure you guys will work everything out in fact I'm sure about it." A smile plastered across her face. Her computer dinged. "They will be here in about 5 minutes." My heart beat sped up, why am I so nervous I am the one that caused this with my emotions. I just missed him right?

END OF CHAPTER Hope you guys enjoyed this part I'm leaving it off on a cliffhanger…


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to put my notes in so here they are: I am sorry it has been so long I am a college student and have not had time or motivation to work on this chapter. I still have one more chapter to this fic so be patient. This chapter has a few references in it see if you can find them all I guess (or not it is really up to you). Also thank you so much for reading. **

I heard a knock on the door, my heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest, I knew it was _him _and Blake. I stood up and tried to calm myself while Whitley let them in the room. I am hoping that they didn't notice my panic attack but then again I probably gave Black one as well. Blake walked across the room until he was standing almost exactly between Black and me.

"You do realize it is not a good idea to stay quiet like this talk we don't have all day." Blake was getting tired of the awkward silence. It had felt like an eternity to what was only a minute or 2 in real-time but still, I could not process my feelings well. What was this new dream in the back of my mind?

"Black I am sorry if anything I did hurt your feelings. I let my emotions take over and I am sorry if you don't want to help with the BW agency anymore because of it." It took so much to say that, I didn't want him to stop talking to me completely for something I did. Arceus knows if he stopped talking to me my anxiety would once again take over.

"Actually you really just caught me off guard." He scratched the back of his head while smiling. "I really just didn't know what to think of it. I wouldn't let you miss your dreams for the world, you supported me throughout my journey even though we were apart through some of it." He grabbed my right hand, "your dream was to find me and this time I'm not letting go." A slight blush crept across his face. Whitley smiled while Blake stood there with his arms crossed. "Remember even if we have to go different ways for a little while, I am always with you and I promise to always come back to you."

"Yeah." I squeezed his hand and smiled. "What do we tell everyone right now?" What about the agency? What will people think? "Can we keep all of this quiet for right now. Just until we know how everything goes before dealing with what others think of us." He grinned and nodded slightly, Whitley nodded, and Blake stood there with his arms crossed still.

"You know part of my job is to learn just about everything about the both of you. If I can keep all of that a secret to myself and Interpol I can keep this one as well." Blake said with his head down slightly grinning.

"You know I can see that you are smiling. You never really have smiled like that before mind if I ask you why." I asked him.

"I just realized the both of you were not so blind after all." He said smugly.

"Hey, that's kinda rude but true," Whitely responded. "I honestly was surprised that it didn't happen during the battle against Colress. You know when you were talking about your wish for 2 years. I thought he didn't have ears or something." We all started laughing, well everyone except Blake.

"We should probably go to help everyone with the storm. I think it might get even worse." I suggested.

"You're right, the storm was only getting worse when you both came in," Blake said.

"Ok then let's go help everyone."

"There's the Prez I know and love." Blush crept across my face and I giggled a bit.  
"At least for a little while so we can both help others also so people don't get any ideas before we are ready to say anything." I let go of his hand.

We walked back out to the main area of the school, there were more people and pokemon than previously. Iris was chatting with a few of the students from the trainer school. I'm just glad she isn't pestering Black and me right now since we just figured things out. We walked over to Cheren, who was giving people blankets to warm up.

"Hey Cheren what can we do to help," I asked.

"Can you guys help bring blankets from the closet over to the other people here that need them. I'm sure Whitley can show you where the closet is." As he said Whitley guided us over to the closet and we got blankets to take back to everyone in the entrance room of the school.

We both went to pass out blankets and when we were done we both sat in the corner of the room with Blake and Whitley. Whitley began talking about the new pokemon she caught. The pokemon was an Eevee, she had found it on the ledge of a cliff and thanks to some quick thinking from Gigi and Foongy she was able to keep it from falling. The Eevee was rather timid and hid in Whitley's arms as she spoke to us about the incident. Cheren walked over and sat down with all of us.  
"You know there is a trainer with the very first version of the pokedex who has special powers to heal and understand pokemon. She has helped a Pikachu who she now calls her partner to recover from an injury in the forest that she is from." My gaze shifted to the pokemon sitting on Whitley's lap.

"Wow, I wonder if she could help Whitley understand what is happening with this little Eevee." I looked over at Black, "I know that if she has one of the original pokedexes then she must know the Kanto champion. I heard he is undefeated and one of the people that professor Oak entrusted with a pokedex as well." Black's face lit up with a grin wider than I've ever seen him grin before.

"I would love to battle the Kanto champion, maybe after the match next week. I wonder if I can actually talk to him it would be so cool to talk to him just champion to champion."

"It would be good publicity too," I said under my breath.

"What was that Prez?" It was difficult to hide my smile.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." In all honesty, I'm just happy to see him smiling again after earlier, but really he does not need to worry about who he will battle next. He really should be worrying about how he is going to beat those battles knowing Black he would be doing research preparing for a match right about now. He just sat there looking at the others and me smiling. The snow eventually ended and it was finally time to depart. My depression faded with the last snowfall that day despite the fact we had once again gone separate ways. I knew I would see him soon after all this championship match was next week as was the start of him finally accomplishing his dream.


End file.
